the_adventures_of_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of TroyTheCoolGuy/Episode Guide
The Adventures of TroyTheCoolGuy ''(formerly The Adventures of RDM) is the second spinoff of ''The Adventures of BD created by The AveronDocrandom (now LeonDocTroy) Team (consisting of Bony Ring, Troy Bottoroff and Leontyev Valeryevich). The series premiered with the episode "El Piloto" which aired on June 14, 2012. Episodes Season 1 (2012–2013) #El Piloto (Airdate: June 14, 2012) #The Purple Comet Strikes! (Airdate: June 21, 2012) #RDM Army (Airdate: June 28, 2012) #Zombie Attack! (Airdate: July 12, 2012) #Hatropolis (Airdate: July 19, 2012) #A New Bro (Airdate: July 26, 2012) #Easter's Virus (Airdate: August 9, 2012) #The Common Hot (Airdate: August 16, 2012) #The Purple Comet Returns! (Airdate: August 25, 2012) #RDM-Bot (Airdate: September 6, 2012) #The Wrath of MDR (Airdate: September 13, 2012) #RDM vs. RDM (Airdate: September 20, 2012) #The Purple Comet's Revenge! (Airdate: October 4, 2012) #The Purple Comet vs. MDR! (Airdate: October 11, 2012) #Dance of the Evils (Airdate: October 18, 2012) #Purpleween (Airdate: October 30, 2012) #Turkeyman (Airdate: November 8, 2012) #Mr. Pedobear The Megahater! (Airdate: November 15, 2012) #MDRgiving (Airdate: November 29, 2012) #To The Internet And Beyond! (Airdate: December 6, 2012) #The Purple Comet Strikes Again! (Airdate: December 13, 2012) #Dr. Shark! (Airdate: December 27, 2012) #New Year, New Attack! (Airdate: January 1, 2013) #Hatropolis Returns! (Airdate: January 10, 2013) #The Revenge of Dr. Shark! (Airdate: January 24, 2013) #Mystery Potion (Airdate: January 31, 2013) #Fast Food Frenzy! (Airdate: February 7, 2013) #The Evilz (Airdate: February 21, 2013) #Buried Deep (Airdate: February 28, 2013) #Piano Lessons (Airdate: March 7, 2013) #The Perfect Meal (Airdate: March 21, 2013) #Haunted House (Airdate: March 28, 2013) #Easter's Virus Returns! (Airdate: April 4, 2013) #Toy of Doom (Airdate: April 18, 2013) #Pixel Attack! (Airdate: April 25, 2013) #The Cursed Tin (Airdate: May 2, 2013) #RDM's Nightmare (Airdate: May 16, 2013) #3DWorldz (Airdate: May 23, 2013) #Falcon's Helmet Is Cracked! (Airdate: May 30, 2013) Season 2 (2013–2014) #Laundry Day! (Airdate: June 13, 2013) #RDM's Evil Shadow (Airdate: June 20, 2013) #Trapped in the Closet (Airdate: June 27, 2013) #Bomb Defuse! (Airdate: July 11, 2013) #Planet RDM (Airdate: July 18, 2013) #Jump Rope (Airdate: July 25, 2013) #Red Recorder (Airdate: August 8, 2013) #The Wrath of RDMzilla (Airdate: August 15, 2013) #Draw and Destroy (Airdate: August 22, 2013) #MDR's Puppetry (Airdate: September 5, 2013) #Hateisburg, The New Hatropolis (Airdate: September 12, 2013) #Some Bros in MDR's Prison (Airdate: September 19, 2013) #Pizza Robot (Airdate: October 3, 2013')' #The Eye Is Watching (Airdate: October 10, 2013) #Wolf World (Airdate: October 17, 2013) #MDween (Airdate: October 31, 2013) #Hater's Hate Bazooka (Airdate: November 7, 2013) #RDM Army At War! (Airdate: November 14, 2013) #Blue Dot (Airdate: November 28, 2013) #Gree's Pranks (Airdate: December 5, 2013) #Draw and Destroy 2 (Airdate: December 12, 2013) #Dr. Shark's Ice Cream Shop (Airdate: December 26, 2013) #New Year's Doom (Airdate: January 2, 2014) #All Destruction, No Freedom (Airdate: January 9, 2014) #The Yodel (Airdate: January 23, 2014) #Return of the Eye (Airdate: January 30, 2014) #MDR's Staring Contest (Airdate: February 6, 2014) #Infinity Pie (Airdate: February 20, 2014) #Vortex of Thunder (Airdate: February 27, 2014) #Too Many Helmets (Airdate: March 5, 2014) #Gree Gets Double Crossed! (Airdate: March 19, 2014) #The Luckiest Bro (Airdate: March 26, 2014) #RDM vs RDM: Two-om and Doom (Airdate: April 2, 2014) #The Bucket (Airdate: April 16, 2014) #Gummy Bear Attack! (Airdate: April 23, 2014) #Villain Battle! (Airdate: April 30, 2014) #Back to Hateisburg (Airdate: May 14, 2014) #The Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: May 21, 2014) #The Hallway with Traps (Airdate: May 28, 2014) Season 3 (2014-2015) #Endless Darkness (Airdate: June 11, 2014) #Brussel Sprout Invasion! (Airdate: June 18, 2014) #The Purple Comet Show! (Airdate: June 25, 2014) #Secret Formula (Airdate: July 9, 2014) #The Return of the Pizza Robot (Airdate: July 16, 2014) #Going Underwater (Airdate: July 23, 2014) #Tick Tock (Airdate: August 6, 2014) #Evil Printer (Airdate: August 13, 2014) #Return of the Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: August 20, 2014) #Revenge of the Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: September 3, 2014) #Kenton's Minions (Airdate: September 10, 2014) #The Domo City Virus (Airdate: September 17, 2014) #Corridor of Doom (Airdate: October 1, 2014) #The Zoot-Scoot Strikes Back! (Airdate: October 8, 2014) #The Platerix (Airdate: October 15, 2014) #Zoot-Scoot Armageddon! (Airdate: October 29, 2014) # Hotel MDR (Airdate: November 5, 2014) #The Parade Float (Airdate: November 12, 2014) NOTE: 'The Parade Float is the last episode before The Adventures of RDM is renamed to The Adventures of TroyTheCoolGuy. #A Song Stuck In Troy's Head ('Airdate: November 26, 2014) #Invasion from Saturn (Airdate: December 3, 2014) #Sun Man vs. Moon Man (Airdate: December 10, 2014) #The 100th Crazy Fun Time Episode (Airdate: December 24, 2014 100TH EPISODE) #Ye Axplodars (Airdate: December 31, 2014) #Evil Straw (Airdate: January 7, 2015) #The Platerix II: The Zoot-Scoot's Bowl Army (Airdate: January 21, 2015) #The Parade Float Strikes Back! (Airdate: January 28, 2015) #Coral Reef (Airdate: February 4, 2015) #Prank Call (Airdate: February 18, 2015) #We Are Mining (Airdate: February 25, 2015) #Mr. Zappe (Airdate: March 4, 2015) #The Party Boat (Airdate: March 18, 2015) #The Platerix III: The Infiltration (Airdate: March 25, 2015) #Gree's April Fools Prank Attack (Airdate: April 1, 2015) #The Platerix IV: A Plate Gone Bad (Airdate: April 15, 2015) #The Platerix V: Bounce n' Smash (Airdate: April 22, 2015) #Angry Haters (Airdate: April 29, 2015) #Bazzle-Frazzle (Airdate: May 13, 2015) #The Party Boat Comes Back (Airdate: May 20, 2015) #The Bro's Last Stand (for now) (Airdate: May 27, 2015) Season 4 (2015–2016) #The Platerix VI: Mega Hatergeddon! (Airdate: June 10, 2015) #The Chandelier of Destruction (Airdate: June 17, 2015) #Hater-Laser 5001 (Airdate: June 24, 2015) #Couch Attack! (Airdate: July 8, 2015) #The Platerix VII: U.B. Funkeys Terror! (Airdate: July 15, 2015) #Minecraft or Not, Here I Come (Airdate: July 22, 2015) #Demolition Derby (Airdate: August 5, 2015')' #The Zoot-Scoot, Back for More! (Airdate: August 12, 2015) #Villain Battle II (Airdate: August 19, 2015) #The Platerix VIII: The Plater! (Airdate: September 2, 2015 FUTURE EPISODE) #3D Madness (Airdate: September 9, 2015 FUTURE EPISODE) #Movie Time Crazy (Airdate: September 16, 2015 FUTURE EPISODE) #Tolt the Iguana (Airdate: September 30, 2015''' FUTURE EPISODE') #Zotalishi ('Airdate': October 7, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Platerix VIV: Disco Frenzy ('Airdate': October 14, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #Troyazmia Disaster ('Airdate': October 28, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Purple Comet-Zoot-Scoot Project ('Airdate': November 4, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Platerix X: Bowl-zilla ('Airdate': November 11, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Mega Random Race ('Airdate': November 25, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #Bazzle-Frazzle Returns ('Airdate': December 2, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #Here Come the Randomformers! ('Airdate': December 9, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #Oct-bugs ('Airdate': December 23, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #Dr. Shark's Fintendo 3DS (harkz) ('Airdate': December 30, 2015' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Legends of Oh'rjkkt'bvli ('Airdate': January 6, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Soniwave 2000 ('Airdate': January 20, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Platerix XI: Zi-pocalypse ('Airdate': January 27, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Bazzle-Frazzle Jr. ('Airdate': February 3, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Geohexabeam ('Airdate': February 17, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Troy Gets Paralyzed ('Airdate': February 24, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Sloth Monster ('Airdate': March 3, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #Hater-Laser 5002 ('Airdate': March 17, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #The Platerix XII: Mr. Ranch Dressing ('Airdate': March 24, 2016' FUTURE EPISODE') #150 Times Madness ('Airdate': March 31, 2016 '''150TH EPISODE FUTURE EPISODE') #Bont (Airdate: April 14, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Platerix XIII: Black Holes Everywhere! (Airdate: April 21, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) #Hater's Bulldozer of Doom!!! (Airdate: April 28, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) #Troy's Cool EVO 3D (Airdate: May 12, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) #Going to Tibet (Airdate: May 19, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Platerix XIV: Permanent Shutdown? (Airdate: May 26, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) Season 5 (2016-2017) # The Evil Straw Returns (Airdate: June 9, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Zawker VS. The World (Airdate: June 16, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Brain Fly's Arrival (Airdate: June 23, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Zawker Gets Hacked! (Airdate: July 7, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # You Know The Drill (Airdate: July 14, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # The Ultimate 200th Episode (Airdate: July 21, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Here's Taser Fly! (Airdate: August 4, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Hater's Change of Heart (Airdate: August 11, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Taser Fly VS. Brain Fly (Airdate: August 18, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Once in a Blue-Green Moon (Airdate: September 1, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # The Blurp (Airdate: September 8, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Attack of the Hex Nation (Airdate: September 15, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # Bad Sandwich (Airdate: September 29, 2016 FUTURE EPISODE) # TBA (Airdate: October 6, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: October 13, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: October 27, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: November 3, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: November 10, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: November 24, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: December 1, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: December 8, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: December 22, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: December 29, 2016) # TBA (Airdate: January 5, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: January 19, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: January 26, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: February 2, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: February 16, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: February 23, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: February 30, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: March 16, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: March 23, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: March 30, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: April 13, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: April 20, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: April 27, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: May 11, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: May 18, 2017) # TBA (Airdate: May 25, 2017) # Category:Episodes Category:Lists